Such cutting tools usually comprise an elongated steel body having a through bore that extends from the body rear end and opens into the body forward end. A hard metal cutting tip is typically brazed in the forward end of the steel body. In order to guide and stabilize the cutting tool through the cutting operation, guiding pads are attached to the periphery of the steel body. Such an arrangement encounters a disadvantage of the necessity to braze the cutting tips to the steel body. Moreover, the need to accurately locate and attach the guiding pads to the steel body involves an expensive and time consuming process.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0025594 A1 discloses an edge-carrying drill body having a front head and a rearwardly extending hollow shaft adapted for connection with a tube, the front head being configured symmetrically about the center axis of rotation and including a bridge defining a plurality of chip inlet openings in the front head. Due to the symmetrical construction of the front head it has no guiding pads, a fact that is disadvantageous if it is necessary to form an asymmetric front head, and, especially when only one cutting edge is required or possible.